פרשת פינחס
פרשת פנחס היא הפרשה השמינית של ספר במדבר. בני ישראל הגיעו ליעדם האחרון, בטרם הכניסה לארץ כנען וַיַּחֲנוּ בְּעַרְבוֹת מוֹאָב, מֵעֵבֶר לְיַרְדֵּן יְרֵחוֹ שם, כ"ב,א' . ועתה נותר לבוא בחשבון עם המדינים: צרור את המדינים ', לערוך מפקד בטרם הכניסה לארץ כנען, לקבוע את מהלך החלפת הנהגה ואת סדרי הקרבנות והמועדים. פרשת פנחס היא אחת הארוכות בתורה, אחרי פרשת נשא שהיא הפרשה הארוכה ביותר בתורה - 176 פסוקים. בפרשה קס"ח פסוקים 168 פסוקים. בפרשה הובאו סדרי הקרבנות המתחילה בפסוקים:"וַיְדַבֵּר יְהוָה אֶל-מֹשֶׁה לֵּאמֹר. צַו אֶת-בְּנֵי יִשְׂרָאֵל וְאָמַרְתָּ אֲלֵהֶם אֶת-קָרְבָּנִי לַחְמִי לְאִשַּׁי רֵיחַ נִיחֹחִי תִּשְׁמְרוּ לְהַקְרִיב לִי בְּמוֹעֲדוֹ. שם,, כ"ח,א'-ב', שאנו קוראים כל יום בתפילת שחרית ובתפילת מנחה (במקום הקרבנות שאיננו יכולים להביא היום) ובקריאת התורה במועדי ישראל. thumb|ימין|הצייר:James Joseph Jacques Tissot (1836–1902) "וַיֹּאמֶר ה' אֶל-מֹשֶׁה עֲלֵה אֶל-הַר הָעֲבָרִים הַזֶּה וּרְאֵה אֶת-הָאָרֶץ אֲשֶׁר נָתַתִּי לִבְנֵי יִשְׂרָאֵל" [[ספר במדבר כ"ז, י"ב ]] תוכן הפרשה בפרשה הובאו הנושאים הבאים: # 'צרור את המדינים '- זו הפקודה למשה רבינו במדרש במדבר רבה כ"א, ד נאמר:"למה "כי צוררים הם" לכם מיכן אמרו חכמים בא להרגך השכם להרגו. ר"ש אומר מנין שהמחטיא את האדם יותר מן ההורגו שההורג הורג בעולם הזה ויש לו חלק לעוה"ב והמחטיא הורגו בעולם הזה ובעולם הבא שתי אומות קדמו את ישראל בחרב ושתים בעבירה המצרים ואדומים קדמו בחרב שמות טו, ט) # 'מפקד בני ישראל - "וַיְהִי אַחֲרֵי הַמַּגֵּפָה" שם,כ"א,ז' מונים את העם ואכן שבט אחד שבט שמעון התגלה כנפגע העיקרי מן המגפה. וכן במדרש רבה :""ויהי אחרי המגפה" - כל מקום שנופלין הוזקקו למנין משל לזאב שנכנס לתוך הצאן הורד בעל הצאן למנותן מה חסרו.ד"א ← דבר אחר - פירוש נוסף למה מנה אותן משל לרועה שמסר לו בעה"ב צאנו במנין השלים הרועה שמירתו כשמחזירן צריך למנותן כשיצאו ישראל ממצרים מסרן למשה במנין דכתיב (במדבר א-ב): "וידבר ה' אל משה במדבר סיני שאו את ראש כל עדת בני ישראל וגו'" שמות יב, לז: "ויסעו בני ישראל מרעמסס סכתה כשש מאות אלף רגלי" הרי קבלן במצרים במנין בא ליפטר מן העולם בערבות מואב החזירם במנין: # בנות צלופחד - "וַתַּעֲמֹדְנָה" הבנות:"מַחְלָה נֹעָה וְחָגְלָה וּמִלְכָּה וְתִרְצָה" לפני משה רבינו ובקשו:"תְּנָה-לָּנוּ אֲחֻזָּה בְּתוֹךְ אֲחֵי אָבִינוּ. כ"ז, א'-י"א . וכך החלו להקבע הסוגיות :"יש נוחלין ומנחילין ויש נוחלין ולא מנחילין מנחילין ולא נוחלין לא נוחלין ולא מנחילין" בבא בתרא קח א. # חילופי ההנהגה - משה רבינו מבקש כי :" יִפְקֹד ה' אֱלֹהֵי הָרוּחֹת לְכָל-בָּשָׂר אִישׁ עַל-הָעֵדָה" שם, ט"ז . רש"י למד מהפסוק על התכונה החשובה למנהיג:" למה נאמר אמר לפניו רבש"ע גלוי וידוע לפניך דעתו של כל אחד ואחד ואינן דומין זה לזה מנה עליהם מנהיג שיהא סובל כל אחד ואחד לפי דעתו".וכך מונה יהושע בן נון למנהיג הבא. # אֶת-קָרְבָּנִי לַחְמִי לְאִשַּׁי... תִּשְׁמְרוּ לְהַקְרִיב לִי בְּמוֹעֲדוֹ - הרמב"ן פרש:"וטעם צו את בני ישראל ואמרת אליהם את קרבני לחמי - כי אחרי שאמר לאלה תחלק הארץ צוה להשלים תורת הקרבנות שיעשו כן בארץ. כי במדבר לא הקריבו המוספים. # כל מלאכת עבודה - בנוסף לקרבנות ציווה הכתוב על הדברים שיש לקיים במועדים. רש"י פרש:" אפי' מלאכה הצריכה לכם, כגון דבר האבד המותרת בחוש"מ אסורה בי"ט " # אֵלֶּה תַּעֲשׂוּ לַה' בְּמוֹעֲדֵיכֶם לְבַד מִנִּדְרֵיכֶם וְנִדְבֹתֵיכֶם לְעֹלֹתֵיכֶם וּלְמִנְחֹתֵיכֶם וּלְנִסְכֵּיכֶם וּלְשַׁלְמֵיכֶם - ובזה הפרשה מסויימת. שכרו של פנחס על יחוסו של פנחס נאמר:"פִּינְחָס בֶּן-אֶלְעָזָר, בֶּן-אַהֲרֹן, הַכֹּהֵן" כ",ז' . ולמה לא היה כהן, מלכתחילה, למרות שהיה מזרע אהרן הכהן, שנאמר בעת מינוי הכהנים:" וְחָגַרְתָּ אֹתָם אַבְנֵט אַהֲרֹן וּבָנָיו, וְחָבַשְׁתָּ לָהֶם מִגְבָּעֹת, וְהָיְתָה לָהֶם כְּהֻנָּה, לְחֻקַּת עוֹלָם; וּמִלֵּאתָ יַד-אַהֲרֹן, וְיַד-בָּנָיו". שמות, כ"ט, ט' ומכאן לומדים שפנחס שכבר היה בחיים, לא נכלל בין הכהנים. רש"י כתב:"לפי שהיו השבטים מבזים אותו, הראיתם בן פוטי זה שפיטם אבי אמו (ראו להלן) עגלים לעבודה זרה והרג נשיא שבט מישראל, לפיכך בא הכתוב ויחסו אחר אהרן:" וספורנו כתב:"אֶת בְּרִיתִי שָׁלום. מִמַּלְאַךְ הַמָּוֶת, כְּעִנְיַן "עושֶה שָׁלום בִּמְרומָיו" (איוב כה, ב). כִּי אָמְנָם הַהֶפְסֵד לא יִקְרֶה אֶלָּא בְּסִבַּת הִתְנַגְדוּת הַהֲפָכִים. וְזֶה אָמְנָם נִתְקַיֵּם בְּפִינְחָס שֶׁהֶאֱרִיךְ יָמִים הַרְבֵּה מְאד מִכָּל שְׁאַר אַנְשֵׁי דורו, עַד שֶׁהָיָה הוּא מְשַׁמֵּשׁ בְּמִשְׁכַּן שִׁילה בִּזְמַן פִּלֶּגֶשׁ בְּגִבְעָה, שֶׁהָיָה בְּלִי סָפֵק אַחֲרֵי מות יְהושֻׁעַ וּשְׁאַר "הַזְּקֵנִים אֲשֶׁר הֶאֱרִיכוּ יָמִים אַחֲרֵי יְהושֻׁעַ" (שופטים ב, ז), וְכָל שֶׁכֵּן אִם הָיָה בִּזְמַן יִפְתָּח שֶׁכָּתַב לְמֶלֶךְ בְּנֵי עַמּון "בְּשֶׁבֶת בְּנֵי יִשְרָאֵל בְּחֶשְׁבּון וּבִבְנותֶיהָ כו' שְׁלשׁ מֵאות שָׁנָה" (שופטים יא, כו). וּכְבָר סִפְּרוּ זַ"ל שֶׁפִּינְחָס לא רָצָה לָלֶכֶת אָז אֶל יִפְתָּח לְהַתִּיר נִדְרו. וְכָל שֶׁכֵּן לְדִבְרֵי הָאומֵר אֵלִיָּהוּ זֶה פִּנְחָס, וְהוּא עֲדַיִן חַי וְקַיָּם. ' עם זאת, עקב "ברית העולם" היו זרעו לכהנים גדולים עד לסוף ימי בית ראשון, כפי שהובא בספר דברי הימים:" וּבְנֵי אַהֲרֹן--נָדָב וַאֲבִיהוּא, אֶלְעָזָר וְאִיתָמָר. ל אֶלְעָזָר הוֹלִיד אֶת-פִּינְחָס, פִּינְחָס הֹלִיד אֶת-אֲבִישׁוּעַ. לא וַאֲבִישׁוּעַ הוֹלִיד אֶת-בֻּקִּי, וּבֻקִּי הוֹלִיד אֶת-עֻזִּי. לב וְעֻזִּי הוֹלִיד אֶת-זְרַחְיָה, וּזְרַחְיָה הוֹלִיד אֶת-מְרָיוֹת. לג מְרָיוֹת הוֹלִיד אֶת-אֲמַרְיָה, וַאֲמַרְיָה הוֹלִיד אֶת-אֲחִיטוּב. לד וַאֲחִיטוּב הוֹלִיד אֶת-צָדוֹק, וְצָדוֹק הוֹלִיד אֶת-אֲחִימָעַץ. לה וַאֲחִימַעַץ הוֹלִיד אֶת-עֲזַרְיָה, וַעֲזַרְיָה הוֹלִיד אֶת-יוֹחָנָן. לו וְיוֹחָנָן, הוֹלִיד אֶת-עֲזַרְיָה; הוּא, אֲשֶׁר כִּהֵן, בַּבַּיִת, אֲשֶׁר-בָּנָה שְׁלֹמֹה בִּירוּשָׁלִָם. לז וַיּוֹלֶד עֲזַרְיָה, אֶת-אֲמַרְיָה; וַאֲמַרְיָה, הוֹלִיד אֶת-אֲחִיטוּב. לח וַאֲחִיטוּב הוֹלִיד אֶת-צָדוֹק, וְצָדוֹק הוֹלִיד אֶת-שַׁלּוּם. לט וְשַׁלּוּם הוֹלִיד אֶת-חִלְקִיָּה, וְחִלְקִיָּה הוֹלִיד אֶת-עֲזַרְיָה. מ וַעֲזַרְיָה הוֹלִיד אֶת-שְׂרָיָה, וּשְׂרָיָה הוֹלִיד אֶת-יְהוֹצָדָק. מא וִיהוֹצָדָק הָלַךְ--בְּהַגְלוֹת יְהוָה, אֶת-יְהוּדָה וִירוּשָׁלִָם: בְּיַד, נְבֻכַדְנֶאצַּר" א, ה', כ"ט -מ' לכן אמר הנני נותן לו בריתי שלום 'תורה תמימה - לבן אמר וגו׳. אמר לו הקב"ה למשה הקדים לו שלום, שנאמר הנני נותן לו את בריתי שלום כגאינו מבואר תכונת וענין ברכה זו, וי"ל למ"ד פינחס זה אליהו ברכו בברכת השלום ע"פ מ"ש בעדיות פ"ח מ"ז אין אליהו בא אלא לעשות שלום בעולם, יעו"ש. וזה ברכו כאן בסגולה זאת שיעשה שלום בעולם, והוא כתשלום גמול על השלום שעשה כביכול בין הקב"ה ובין ישראל ועצר המגפה. , וראויה כפרה זו שתהא מכפרת והולכת לעולם כד. לבן אמר וגו׳. אמר לו הקב"ה למשה הקדים לו שלום, שנאמר הנני נותן לו את בריתי שלום כג, וראויה כפרה זו שתהא מכפרת והולכת לעולם כדבפשטות י"ל הכונה דאופן כפרה כזו שעשה פינחס, היינו שקנא קנאת ה', מסוגל לעולם להגן ולשכך חמת ה'. וגם י"ל הכונה ראויה כפרה זו שתהא מכפרת והולכת לעולם, דלכאורה קשה למה זה זכה פינחס לתשלום גמול המבואר בזה יותר ממשה רבינו שמצינו בו כמה פעמים ששכך חמת ה' מעל ישראל כמו בעגל ומרגלים. אך הענין הוא, כי בזה חלוקה השבת החמה של משה משל פינחס, כי משה השיב חמת ה' רק לזמן, אבל עדיין נשאר כביכול בלבו של הקב"ה טינא על ישראל, כמ"ש במעשה העגל וביום פקדי ופקדתי, וכן במעשה מרגלים אמר ואולם חי אני אם יראו האנשים האלה וגו', ושלום כזה א"א לקרוא שלום מוחלט, אבל השבת החמה של פינחס היתה השבה שלמה ומוחלטת, ולכן זכה פינחס למה שזכה. וזהו שאמר ראויה כפרה זו שתהא מכפרת והולכת לעולם, כלומר לא שתהא נדחית רק לזמן עובר כמו במשה אלא שמכפרת והולכת לעד ולעולם מבלי שתתעורר באיזו יום פקידה בזמן מן הזמנים, ועל זה מקביל ברית השלום דלשון ברית מורה על נצחית כמ"ש במנחות כ"א א' וכמש"כ בסמוך ברית כהונת עולם. . (סנהדרין פ"ב ב׳) ב *ספריא יחוסו של פנחס בתלמוד למדנו על יחוסו הן מאהרן הכהן והן מיוסף הצדיק והן מיתרו כהן מדיין וכך נאמר: אלא (אלא לעולם לאו מבת יתרו ממש נולד פנחס, שהרי גם מיוסף היה, כדדרשינן לקמן: 'פוטיאל' - שני פיטפוטין משמע: מיוסף שפיטפט ביצרו, ומיתרו שפיטם עגלים; והלכך אי אפשר שתהא אמו בת יתרו ממש, דמה ענין בת יתרו אצל שבט יוסף! אלא הכי קאמר 'ואלעזר לקח לו אשה מבנות פוטיאל': כלומר: שאשתו נולדה מיתרו ומיוסף; ומהשתא מצינן למימר שדור רביעי או דור חמישי היה פנחס לבת יתרו, ולא היה קרוב ליתרו כיהונתן בן גרשם, ולהכי אהני מה שדבק אהרן בטובים; ואותו זקינו של פנחס מצד האם שדבק ביתרו, ואף על פי כן יצא ממנו פנחס - ליכא לאקשויי מיניה: למאי דבעינן למילף ממשה: שיצא ממנו יהונתן? שהרי פנחס היה רחוק מיתרו יותר מיהונתן) אי אבוה דאמיה מיוסף (ואאמה של אם פנחס קאי, והכי קאמר: אי אבי אמה של אשת אלעזר מיוסף, דהשתא הוה ליה לפנחס דור אחד רחוק מיתרו יותר מיהונתן) - אמה דאמיה מיתרו (ואמיה דאמיה נפקא מיתרו, כגון: מבניו של יתרו או מבני בניו, וליכא למימר אמה דאמיה מיתרו - בת יתרו ממש, דאם כן קרוב הוא ליתרו כיהונתן, ולא ילפינן ממשה ומאהרן מידי), אי אבוה דאמיה מיתרו (מבנות יתרו) - אמה דאמיה מיוסף; דיקא נמי דכתיב 'מבנות פוטיאל' – תרתי שמע מינה (מדלא כתב 'פוטאל' בלא יו"ד - הלכך שני 'פיטויים' דרשינן: שפיטפט ושפיטם; אי נמי מדכתיב 'מבנות' - דמשמע משתי בנות: של פיטפוט ופיטום, מדלא כתיב 'בת פוטיאל'; כן נראה בעיני). בבא בתרא קי,א המקור מעלת מסירות הנפש צ’ לבנוני, על–פי שיחותיו של הרבי מליובאוויטש, כתב בשיחת השבוע של צעירי חב"ד על איש מסירות־נפש במהותו - יש דברים התלויים בתולדה, והאדם אינו יכול לשנות אותם, גם אם יתאמץ מאוד. כזאת היא, למשל, הכהונה: מי שנולד לאב כוהן – כוהן הוא, ומי שאביו אינו כוהן – לעולם לא יוכל להיות כוהן. על־פי זה תמוה ביותר השכר שניתן לפינחס על מעשהו, שגרם לעצירת המגֵפה. עד אותה שעה פינחס לא היה כוהן, אף־על־פי שהיה נכדו של אהרון הכוהן, כי בשעה שמשחו את הכוהנים לכהונה עדיין היה ילד, ולא קיבל את קדושת הכהונה. אם־כן, איך ייתכן שפתאום נעשה כוהן כשכר על מעשה שעשה, והלוא כהונה תלויה בתולדה ולא במעשיו של האדם?! שכרו של פינחס משקף את המעלה המיוחדת של מסירות־הנפש שהייתה אצלו. יכול יהודי להיות בעל מסירות־נפש, אבל מסירות־הנפש איננה עיקר מהותו. במצב רגיל הוא עובד את הבורא בעבודה שהיא על־פי טעם ודעת, עבודה מדודה ומבוקרת. הוא לומד תורה ומקיים מצוות על־פי הסדר והכללים הרגילים. אלא שאם מתעורר צורך יוצא מן הכלל – הוא מתייגע ומעורר בנפשו תוקף גדול עד כדי מסירות־נפש. אבל יש מי שהוא איש מסירות־נפש בכל מהותו. הוא מסור לגמרי לרצון ה', עד שאין לו שום רצון אישי משל עצמו. מהותו היא מסירות־ נפש מוחלטת לקב"ה, וממילא מסירות־הנפש מתבטאת בכל פרט, גם ביום רגיל ובפעולה שגרתית של לימוד תורה וקיום מצוות. והוא סיים בדברים הבאים: ויש לומר שפעולתו של פינחס היא המקור לדברי הרמב"ם ש'כל איש ואיש אשר נדבה רוחו אותו... הרי זה נתקדש קודש־קודשים... כמו שזכה לכוהנים'. כלומר, כשיהודי עובד את ה' במסירות־נפש ולמעלה מכל מגבלה – הוא "נתקדש קודש־קודשים" ונעשה קרוב לקב"ה כמו כוהנים ולוויים. ההוראה ממעשהו של פינחס היא שצריך לפעול בחיזוק היהדות ובהרבצת התורה מתוך מסירות־נפש ובלי חישובים ושיקולים. כשפועלים כך זוכים שהקב"ה מעניק סיוע שאף הוא למעלה מכל מדידה ומגבלה, עד שהוא מביא את הגאולה האמיתית והשלמה על־ידי משיח־צדקנו. המקור: לקוטי שיחות כרך לג, עמ' 167 . תורת מנחם כרך מ, עמ' 272 לקריאת המדרש כולו הקש בקישור לעיל או עיין בעלון שיחולק בבית הכנסת שלך - אך לא בשעת התפילה זרעו של פנחס במדרש רבה לפרשה נאמר: אמר רבי שמעון בן לקיש פינחס הו אליהו. א"ל הקב"ה אתה נתת שלום בין ישראל וביני בעולם הזה אף לעתיד לבא אתה הוא שעתיד ליתן שלום ביני לבין בני שנאמר הנה אנכי שולח לכם את אליה הנביא לפני בוא יום ה' וגו' והשיב לב אבות על בנים. רבי אליעזר אומר הסב הקב"ה שמו של פינחס בשמו של אליהו ז"ל מתושבי גלעד מלמד שעשה תשובת ישראל בהר הגלעד שנאמר הנני נותן לו את בריתי, בריתי היתה אתו החיים והשלום ונתן לו חיי העולם הזה וחיי העולם הבא ונתן לו שכר טוב והיתה לו ולזרעו אחריו ברית כהונת עולם. אמר רבי שמואל בר נחמן ארבעה הן שבאו ממשפחה בזויה, ואלו הן פינחס ואוריה יחזקאל וירמיה, # פינחס אתה מוצא בשעה שבא פינחס ליחס את ישראל אמרו לו אתה בא ליחסנו אלעזר אביך לא היה נשוי לבתו של פוטיאל שנאמר ואלעזר בן אהרן לקח לו מבנות פוטיאל לו לאשה ואתה בא ליחסנו, ולמה נקרא שמו פוטיאל שהיה מפטם עגלים לע"ז, וכיון שראה הקב"ה שהיו מזלזלין בו התחיל מיחסו פינחס בן אלעזר בן אהרן הכהן, כהן בן כהן קנאי בן קנאי, # אוריה היו ישראל מזלזלין אחריו ואומרים לא גבעוני הוא וגם אוריה היה מתנבא בשם ה' וגו' מקרית היערים וכתיב ועריהם גבעון והכפירה ובארות וקרית יערים וצריך הכתוב ליחסו ואעידה לי עדים נאמנים את אוריה הכהן. # יחזקאל ישראל היו מזלזלין אחריו ואומרים לא מבני בניה של רחב הזונה הוא וצריך הכתוב ליחסו ואעידה לי עדים נאמנים את אוריה הכהן. יחזקאל ישראל היו מזלזלין אחריו ואומרים לא מבני בניה של רחב הזונה הוא וצריך הכתוב ליחסו היה היה דבר ה' אל יחזקאל בן בוזי הכהן. # ירמיה היו ישראל מזלזלין אחריו ואומרים לא מבני בניה של רחב הזונה הוא וצריך הכתוב ליחסו דברי ירמיהו: הצידוק ההלכתי למעשהו של פינחס מתן צור הוא תלמיד בישיבת קרית שמונה כתב במוסף השבת של מקור ראשון מן המעשה ולחוץ - הקנאות היא היחלצות הכרחית, אך אין לומדים ממנה על דרכה של תורה, שהיא תורת רחמים וחסד ושלום. בשורה של מקומות אנו לומדים להיזהר מהשלכות המעשה על העולם הפנימי וכך הוא כתב:" על הצידוק ההלכתי למעשהו של פינחס אין ויכוח אצל חז"ל. המשנה בסנהדרין קובעת: "הבועל ארמית – קנאים פוגעים בו". אך המערכת ההלכתית מציבה תנאי למעשה הקנאות: "אם בא הקנאי ליטול רשות מבית דין להורגו – אין מורין לו, ואף על פי שהוא בשעת מעשה" (רמב"ם הלכות איסורי ביאה יב, ה). כלומר, אם פינחס היה שואל את בית הדין על מעשהו הוא לא היה מקבל רשות להרוג את זמרי, שהרי אין הריגה ללא משפט; מעשה הקנאות הוא אפוא היתר יוצא דופן, שחל במקרים מיוחדים בלבד ותלוי בדינמיקה המדויקת של ההתרחשות. זהו הפן ההלכתי. אך מעבר לקיום הטכני-הלכתי של המצוות, קיומן או אי-קיומן משפיעים עלינו הן רוחנית והן נפשית. ואם כך יש לברר: האם אין חשש שהקנאות תשפיע על העושה אותה אכזריות? האם הקנאות לא תוציא אותו מאופיה של התורה ש"דרכיה דרכי נועם"? וסיים את הכתבה בקטע הבא:"נמצאנו למדים: טבע האדם צריך להישאר מעוגן ברחמים, אלא שלעתים צריך הוא לעשות מעשה קנאי כשנצרך הדבר, ורק כשנצרך. צריך אדם לדעת שאף שמעשה כזה קשה לעשותו ולעיתים ייראה הדבר בעיניו שגוי – עליו לעשות אותו. לעתים התורה מצווה אותנו באופן מקומי לחרוג מהנורמה המידתית שהיא מנחילה לנו לצורך תיקון העולם, ואסור לו לאדם לשקוע באדישות שתגרום לו לחוסר מעש כשראוי לו לפעול, אפילו כשיש לעשות מעשה קיצוני. כשהוא עושהו מתוך קדושה ומתמודד עם תוצאותיו כראוי – מובטח לו שלא תינזק נפשו בגלל מעשה זה. כדי לקיים את רצון ה', הן ברמת הציווי המקומי והן ברמת התביעה הערכית שה' דורש מאיתנו ככלל – "ועשית הישר והטוב" ו"דרכיה דרכי נועם" – צריך לשמור על יחס אמביוולנטי כלפי מעשה הקנאות: יש לו מקום כאקט מקומי, אך לא כדרך חיים. לקריאת המאמר כולו הקש בקישור לעיל או קרא בעיתון מקור ראשון ליום י"ג תמוז תשע"א - במוסף השבת למה משה רבינו לא קינא כאן לה' הרב אביגדֹר הלוי נבנצל כתב באתר ישיבת הכותל קנאה לה' - רק לשם שמים והגיע למסקנה כי "קנאותו של פינחס - נקיה וטהורה מנגיעות אישיות" ושאל: למה משה רבינו לא קינא כאן לה'? מי לנו גדול ממשה רבינו בקנאת ה'? רש"י כבר מביא בזה, שֶׁרָפוּ ידיו של משה, כדי לתת שכר לפינחס (רש"י שם, ו). אבל יש שהסבירו כך: הרי חז"ל אומרים, שזמרי בא עם המדיָנית אל משה ואמר לו: "בן עמרם! זו אסורה או מותרת? אם תאמר אסורה, בת יתרו מי התירה לך?" (רש"י שם, ג) כמובן, התשובה לשאלה זו היא, שיש הבדל גדול בין משה לזמרי. משה נשא את אשתו לפני מתן תורה, וזמרי עשה מה שעשה לאחר מתן תורה. ועוד, שזו היתה צדקת וזו רשעה, זו גיורת וזו גויה. ואף על פי כן, יתכן ששאלה חצופה זו ששאל זמרי, היא שגרמה למשה שלא לקנא את קנאת ה', ולא לפגוע בזמרי בעצמו. אולי חשש, שמא אם יהרוג את זמרי בעצמו, לא יעשה זאת לגמרי לשם שמים. אולי יתווסף לשיקוליו גם רצון לנקמה על העלבון האישי שגרם לו זמרי. ומכיון שההלכה היא שרק מי שמקנא קנאת ה' טהורה רשאי לפגוע בבועל , ארמית, ולא מי שעושה זאת מתוך חשבונות אישיים עי' בהגה' הרמ"א חו"מ סי' תכ"ה סע' ד' שכתב: "הבא על העובדת כוכבים בפרהסיא לעיני י' ישראלים, קנאין פוגעין בו ומותרין להרגו". וכתב על זה הסמ"ע (ס"ק י"ג) וז"ל: "קנאין פוגעין בו - לשון הטור, מי שמקנא לַשם יכול להרגו". ומשמע דבא לבאר דברי הרמ"א, שלא כל אדם רשאי לפגוע בו, וגם לא כל קנאי, אלא רק "מי שמקנא לַשם יכול להרגו", כמפורש בטור. והיינו, דכל ההיתר דקנאין פוגעין בו הוא רק אם מקנא לשם שמים, ואם לא כן - אין לו היתר לשפוך דם חבירו. ועי' בשו"ת אגרות משה (אה"ע ח"א סי' ל"ח) שכתב לחתנו: "הנה ודאי האמת כאשר כתבת בשם הגאון ר' שלמה היימאן זצ"ל, שלא הותר זה אלא לקנאין, שהוא כדפרש"י בסנהדרין דף פ"א בני אדם כשרים המתקנאים קנאתו של מקום, ע"ש. ואם הוא לכוונה אחרת הרי אינו קנאי ולא הותר לו, וממילא הוא רוצח ממש שהוא חייב מיתה בעצם כפי שידוע כלפי שמיא", ע"ש. לכן נמנע משה מלהרוג את זמרי. אם לא חשש לזה וידע שיעשה לשם שמים גמור, אבל ישראל עלולים לומר שהרג את זמרי מפני שהעליב אותו, ולא לשם שמים, לכן נמנע משה מלפגוע בזמרי. לעומת זה, פינחס אינו עושה חשבונות כאלו. אמנם הטענה שטען זמרי כלפי משה פוגעת גם בפינחס, שהרי פינחס הוא בנו של אלעזר שלקח מבנות פוטיאל כה), ואמרו חז"ל שפוטיאל זה יתרו, וישראל אכן אומרים אח"כ על פינחס: "הראיתם בן פוטי זה, שפיטם אבי אמו עגלים לעבודה זרה, והרג נשיא שבט מישראל"?! (רש"י במדבר כה, יא) אבל פינחס מצליח להתגבר על כך ולא אכפת לו מה יאמרו עליו. הוא פועל לשם שמים, ומצליח בזה לכפר על בני ישראל. ואכן הקב"ה מעיד עליו, שלא היתה לו שום נגיעה אישית, רק "בְּקַנְאוֹ אֶת קִנְאָתִי", ולא מטעם אחר. זו המעלה הגדולה של פנחס. למשה יש מעלה שהוא נמנע כאן מלפעול, ולפינחס יש מעלה שהתגבר על המניעה, ופועל באופן מוחלט לשם שמים. לקריאת המאמר כולו הקש בקישור לעיל ההבדל בין שני המפקדים בפרשת פנחס, לקראת הכניסה לארץ ישראל, נערך מפקד מבני ישראל. בפרק כ"ו מובאת הסיבה לכך: המטרה לחלק את הארץ לפי "מספר" השמות. לתכנן את חלוקת הארץ לנחלות משפחתיות. ואילו, בפרשת במדבר, לפי ספר במדבר פרק א' המטרה היא לפקוד כל זכר, יוצאי צבא מבן 20 שנה ומעלה. וכך כתוב : . אחת מהסיבות לעריכת מפקד היא הערכת המצבה של הכוח האדם הצבאי. כאשר אנו משווים את התוצאות של שני המפקדים, אנו מקבלים מימצא מפתיע, חלפו כמעט 40 שנה וכמעט אין הבדל במספר הנפקדים: המפקד הראשון: "וַיִּהְיוּ, כָּל-הַפְּקֻדִים--שֵׁשׁ-מֵאוֹת אֶלֶף, וּשְׁלֹשֶׁת אֲלָפִים; וַחֲמֵשׁ מֵאוֹת, וַחֲמִשִּׁים" - דהיינו - 603,500. שם, פרק א' פסוק מ"והמפקד השני: "שֵׁשׁ-מֵאוֹת אֶלֶף, וָאָלֶף; שְׁבַע מֵאוֹת, וּשְׁלֹשִׁים" - דהיינו, 600,730 . שם פרק כ"ו, נ"א יצחק מייטליס, ד"ר לארכיאולוגיה, מחבר הספר " לחפור את התנ"ך" , הוצאת "ראובן מס", ירושלים, 2006 מעלה השערה לגבי הסיבה להבדל: מקור ראשון ,כ' תמוז תשס"ז, מוסף השבת במאמר : תוצאה שונה - למפקד שונה במפקד הראשון פקדו רק את הגברים בני עשרים ומעלה ואילו במפקד השני פקדו את ראשי המשפחות. המונח "כל זכר בהם" לא מופיע במטרת המפקד השני ולכן בנות צלפחד שהן ראשי משפחות יכולות לבוא ולתבוע נחלה. המסקנה היא שמספר בני ישראל במדבר התמעט במידה ניכרת. להערכת יצחק מייטליס "מספרם הכולל ( של בני ישראל) במפקד השני היה כרבע מהמספר במפקד הראשון". אם נסקור את האירועים במדבר אכן היו שורה של אסונות שגרמו לאבדן בנפש : בתבערה, בקברות התאוה, בחטא המעפילים, במגפה בעקבות מחלוקת קורח, במעשה הנחשים והשרפים ובעקבות הזנות של בנות מואב. כן, נוסיף את מדרש חז"ל שדור המדבר נמחה כולו, חוץ מיהושע בן נון וכלב בן יפונה. החוקר מוצא למימצא שלו תמיכה ממקור נוסף: המלחמות הראשונות שעורך יהושע בארץ ישראל. אם היו 600,000 יוצאי צבא הרי היה מדובר בצבא ענקי. בקרב על העי מדובר על 30,000 איש. יהושע ח' ג' אפילו דבורה הנביאה מדברת על : " מגן אם יראה ורומח בארבעים אלף בישראל". שופטים ה' ח' מסכם, עורך הכתבה במקור ראשון: עיון בשני המפקדים שבספר במדבר מעלה שאלות רבות, שהתשובה עליהן מפתיעה, ומעידה על ירידה דמוגרפית דרמתית. ביטוי מספרי לכך מביא דר' יצחק מייטליס: "עם ישראל היה עם רב, אך לא בסדר גודל של כשני מיליון נפש ומעלה, כפי שהיה במפקד הראשון. (נכתב על-ידי באותו ערך בויקיפדיה העברית) חשיבות הריבוי הטבעי הרב אליעזר מלמד בשבועון בשבע מוצא הבדל בין שני המפקדים וכתב על ארבעים שנה של קפאון - ועסק בשאלה:"מדוע לא התרבו ישראל במשך 40 שנה שהיו במדבר * קצב הילודה במצרים שהפך את ישראל ממשפחה לעם ". בפקידה הראשונה שבפרשת במדבר חזרה התורה על מניינם של ישראל מספר פעמים. ואמרו על כך חכמים: "בוא וראה כמה חביבים ישראל לפני המקום, שהרי כתב הקב"ה חשבון ישראל ארבע פעמים בדגלים, שתי פעמים בפרט ושתי פעמים בכלל, ועוד מנה כל דגל ודגל בכלל ופרט; להודיע כמה היו חביבים לפניו, שהם היו צבאותיו ורוצה למנותן כל שעה. כאדם שיש לו סגולה חביבה עליו ביותר, והוא מונה וחוזר ומונה עד כמה פעמים כדי שיידע חשבונה וישמח בה על כל מניין ומניין, כך היה הקב"ה שמח בזכירת מניין ישראל לומר כך צבאות יש לי בעולמי שעושים רצוני, ומתנחם בהם" (במדבר רבה ב, יט). הפקידה השנייה בפרשת פינחס היתה פחות שמחה, שכן נערכה פקידה זו לאחר שכל דור יוצאי מצרים סיימו למות בעקבות חטאם שלא רצו להיכנס לארץ. ועוד עברו עליהם כמה וכמה פורענויות שהפילו מהם חללים, בחטא העגל, המתאוננים והמתאווים לבשר, מחלוקת קורח וחטא בעל פעור, עד שהיה צריך לבדוק שמא נחסרו במספרם. וזהו שאמרו חכמים: "ויהי אחרי המגפה - כל מקום שנופלים הוזקקו למניין. משל לזאב שנכנס לתוך הצאן, וירד בעל הצאן למנותן מה חסרו. דבר אחר: למה מנה אותם? משל לרועה שמסר לו בעל הבית צאנו במניין, השלים הרועה שמירתו - כשמחזירם צריך למנותם. כשיצאו ישראל ממצרים מסרם למשה במניין... שש מאות אלף, בא (משה) להיפטר מן העולם בערבות מואב - החזירם במניין". סיבה אפשרית האחד, שלא השתדלו בפריה ורביה. והשני - מסתבר שבתקופה שקדמה ליציאת מצרים, כשהצרות גברו מאוד, ישראל התרבו פחות עקב גזרות המצרים שרצחו תינוקות וגם הפחתת הילודה מחמת צרות השיעבוד. (ולכן מספרם של אלה שהיו בני פחות מעשרים שנה בעת חטא המרגלים לא היה בטור עולה כמו בדורות הקודמים, שאלמלא כן רק הם, ללא אלה שנולדו במדבר, היו צריכים למנות יותר מששים ריבוא). מכל מקום דבר אחד ברור: במשך ארבעים שנות המדבר בני ישראל לא התרבו. לכן מתאר המדרש את משה רבנו כרועה שמחזיר את צאנו לפי המספר שקיבל, אבל לא זכה שיתרבה הצאן תחת ידו. והמסקנה לימינו 'כמובן שלגידול הדמוגרפי יש חשיבות עצומה לקיום מצוות יישוב הארץ. וכן למדנו, שמפני שהיו ישראל בכניסתם לארץ רק ששים ריבוא, לא יכלו להוריש את כל הארץ, ונשארו בה עממים רבים שהרבו לצער את ישראל (שמות כג, כט). לפיכך ראוי שבין מכלול השיקולים שמעודדים הורים ללדת ילדים ראוי שיעמוד גם השיקול הכלל ישראלי, שכן הייעוד הגדול של ישראל, להביא גאולה לעולם, תלוי גם במספרם של ישראל. מניין בני שבט לוי המפקד כלל את בני שבט לוי. רבי יצחק אברבנאל הקשה:מדוע היה צורך למנות את בני השבט הרי מטרת המפקד היתה חלוקת הארץ לשבטי ישראל ואילו שבט לוי לא קבל נחלה. עוד תופעה, מניין הנפשות גדל במשך 39 שנה רק ב-750 ומספרם נשאר כמעט ללא שינוי. בהקשר זה הוא הביא שלושה אספקטים: # במניין בני שבט לוי הוא גילה הבדלים לעומת מפקד קודם: ממשפחות הלוי הוזכרו חמישה:" מִשְׁפַּחַת הַלִּבְנִי מִשְׁפַּחַת הַחֶבְרֹנִי מִשְׁפַּחַת הַמַּחְלִי מִשְׁפַּחַת הַמּוּשִׁי, מִשְׁפַּחַת, הַקָּרְחִי" כ"ו,נ"ח . לעומת המפקד הקודם שלמפחת הגרשוני היו שתי משפחות (ולא אחת:מִשְׁפַּחַת הַלִּבְנִי) ממשפחת קהת שתים מתוך ארבע וממשפחת מררי כולן. לדעתו הסיבה היא שהזכירם לרעה כמו משפחת קהת וחלק לטובה - משפחת עמרם # הם נמנו שנית היות והיה צריך לתת להם ערים לשבת ומגרשים. ראה הקב"ה שאם ירבו כמו שאר השבטים, לא יספיקו להם המעשרות לפרנסתם ולא די יהיה להם במושבות בערי המקלט (לא הבנתי למה אינו כולל את שאר ערי הלווים - הערת הכותב). # שבט לוי נמנה כמו שאר השבטים " וַיְהִי, אַחֲרֵי הַמַּגֵּפָה" כ"ו,א' . אברבנאל סבר שלא כמו במעשה העגל ששבט לוי לא נטל בו חלק. בעניין קרח ובעל פעור חטא שבט לוי כמו שאר השבטים. ולכן היה צורך למנות אותם הפרשן חזקוני פרש תופעה זאת כך:"שלשה ועשרים אלף - ענין זה מוכיח שהארון (ארון הקודש - להלן) היה מכלה בהם שהרי הן נמנין מבן חודש ולא נוסף במנין ל"ח שנה רק אלף וישראל שמתו משהיו מעשרים שנה ומעלה היה מספרם עכשיו קרוב למנין בהר סיני. כ"ו, ס"ב מררש רבה לספר במדבר מרחיב בנושא:"אל תכריתו את שבט הלוי וגו' הה"ד (תהלים לג) הנה עין ה' אל יראיו וגו' להציל ממות נפשם וגו'. 'הנה עין ה' אל יראיו וגו' זה שבטו של לוי שהם יושבים ומקוים לחסרו של הקב"ה וכי כל הבריות אינן מיחלים לחסדו של הקדוש ברוך הוא. אלא ביותר שבטו של לוי שלא נטלו חלק בארץ, אלא יושבים ומתפללים שתעשה ארץ ישראל פירותיה, כדי שיטלו מעשרותיהם שאין להם כלום בעולם אלא חסדו של הקב"ה. הוי למיחלים לחסדו ולהציל ממות נפשם מן מיתה עצמה ולחיותם ברעב. אלו כ"ד מתנות כהונה שנתנו לשבט לוי י' במקדש ועשרה בגבולין וד' בירושלים הוי ולחיותם ברעב. א"ר אלעזר בן פדת מאיזו מיתה היו נצולים אם ממיתה של עולם הרי אין בריה שאין מתה מהו להציל ממות נפשם אלא ממיתת הארון .כיצד א"ר אלעזר בן פדת בשם ר' יוסי בן זמרא: בשעה שהיו ישראל נוסעין היו שני ניצוצין של אש יוצאין מתוך שני בדיו של ארון כדי לפגוע שונאיהם. ומניין שכן משה אומר לישראל מה אתם מתייראין מן בני ענק וכי קשים הם מאותן שהיו באים כנגדנו והיה הארון שורפן. וכן הוא אומר (דברים ט) וידעת היום כי ה' אלהיך הוא העובר לפניך וגו'. מכאן אתה דורש שהיו ב' ניצוצין מקדמין לפניהם אמר להם הוא ישמידם והוא יכניעם לפניך וכיון שהיו הניצוצין יוצאין היתה האש שפה בטעוני הארון והיו נשרפים ומתמעטין. ומנין שהיו שבט קהת ממועט אלא אתה מוצא ג' משפחות היו טוענין כל כלי המשכן גרשון טעון כל כלי האריגה יריעות פרוכת המסך והקלעים ומשפחת קהת היו טוענין הארון והשלחן והמנורה והמזבחות וכלי הקדש * ו'מררי' טוען הקרשים והבריחים והעמודים והאדנים ואת מוצא שהיו נמנים ד' משפחות הללו מבן חדש ומבן ל' שנה * וכיון שהוא מונה את הגרשוני מבן חדש הוא מונה אותם ז' אלפים וה' מאות וחוזר ומונה אותן מבן ל' שנה ומוצא אותן ב' אלפים ושש מאות ול' הרי שהיו ק"ל יותר על שליש וכן מררי מונה אותם מבן חדש ועולה מניינן ו' אלף ומאתים וכיון שהוא מיחסן מבן ל' שנה הוא מוצא אותן ג' אלפים ומאתים הרי שהיו ק' יותר על חציין * אבל''' משפחת קהת''' את מוצא אותן מרובין מכל המשפחות כי מבן חדש הוא מונה אותן ומוצא אותן ח' אלף ו' מאות וכיון שהוא בא מבן ל' שנה הוא מוצאן ב' אלף ז' מאות ונ' הרי שהיו אפילו פחות משלישיתן קי"ז למה כן אלא כשם שאמר ר"א בן פדת בשם ר"י בן זמרא מתוך שהיתה האש יוצאת ושפה בטועני הארון היו מתמעטין והיו כל א' וא' רצין זה נוטל את השלחן וזה נוטל את המנורה וזה נוטל את המזבחות ובורחים מן הארון מפני שהיה מזיקן והיה הארון כאלו מתבזה והיה הקדוש ברוך הוא כועס עליהם ושוב היו מתכלין. אמר הקב"ה למשה מה אני הורג בני קהת אם יטענו הרי מתמעטין ואם לא יטענו הרי כעס עליהם א"ל הקדוש ברוך הוא למשה ולאהרן עשו להם תקנה לבני קהת כדי שלא יכרתו מן העולם שלא יהו מניחין ובורחין אל תכריתו את שבט וגו' אלא יבא אהרן ובניו ושמו אותן איש איש על עבודתו ואל משאו כדי שלא יוכלו להתחלף מעבודה לעבודה וממשא למשא הה"ד (במדבר ד) וזאת עשו להם וחיו וגו' רבי שמואל בר נחמן אמר ח"ו לא היו בני קהת מניחין את הארון ורצין לשלחן ומנורה אלא אע"פ שמתמעטין היו נותנין נפשם על הארון ואם כן למה היה מזהיר עליהם אל תכריתו את שבט וגו' אלא מפני שהיו יודעין שכל מי שטוען בארון שכרו מרובה והיו מניחין את השלחן והמנורה והמזבחות וכולן רצין לארון ליטול שכר ומתוך כך היה זה מריב ואומר אני טוען כאן וזה מריב ואומר אני טוען כאן ומתוך כך היו נוהגין בקלות ראש והיתה השכינה פוגעת בהם אמר האלהים למשה עשה להם תקנה כדי שלא יתכלו מן העולם אל תכריתו וגו' אלא יסדרו אותם על עבודתם ועל משאם שלא יריבו זה עם זה עשה להם משה תקנה אלא שהיו מריבין זה כנגד זה זה אומר אני טוען בארון וזה אומר לאו אלא אני טוען ולא היה יודע אחד מהו קבוע לו מהו משאו אמר הקב"ה והיו אהרן ובניו נכנסין ונותנים לכל אחד ואחד טעונו שנאמר ואהרן ובניו יבאו ושמו אותם וגו': (פרק ה', סוגיה א') בחירת יהושע למנהיג הרב כתריאלי משולם כתב על הנושא:מדוע נבחר יהושע למנהיג בפרשה מובא, שכאשר שמע משה שאמר לו הקב"ה לתת את נחלת צלפחד לבנותיו, אמר בלבו, הנה הגיע הזמן שאתבע את צרכי שיירשו בני את גדולתי. אולם הקב"ה אמר לו: לא כך עלתה במחשבה לפני, אלא כדאי הוא יהושע ליטול שכר שימושו, על שלא מש מתוך האהל. וזהו שאמר שלמה (משלי כז, יח) "נוצר תאנה יאכל פריה": כלומר אדם השומר את התאנה, הוא יאכל את הפרי לבסוף. וכך יהושע ששמר על כבוד התורה של משה רבו ושימשו, זכה לבסוף לירש את משה ולהנהיג את ישראל. לכן הקב"ה אומר למשה (במדבר כז, יח): "קַח לְךָ אֶת יְהוֹשֻׁעַ בִּן נוּן אִישׁ אֲשֶׁר רוּחַ בּוֹ, וְסָמַכְתָּ אֶת יָדְךָ עָלָיו" משמע יד אחת, אולם משה רבינו, הרועה הנאמן, איש האלוקים, סומך את שני ידיו על יהושע יורשו וממשיך מורשתו. ומעביר לו מהודו ומכוחו, כפי שנאמר: (שם כג): "וַיִּסְמֹךְ אֶת יָדָיו עָלָיו וַיְצַוֵּהוּ כַּאֲשֶׁר דִּבֶּר ה' בְּיַד מֹשֶׁה" ומסר לו את התורה שקיבל מסיני, כפי שנאמר (באבות א) "משה קיבל תורה מסיני, ומסרה ליהושע" לא כתוב 'נתן' אלא 'מסר' להורות, שכל מה שקיבל הוא מסר הלאה בשתי ידיו ללא צרות עין, ומכאן למדו רבותינו (סנהדרין קה:): שאין הרב מקנא בתלמידו אם הוא טוב יותר ממנו. אמנם בחירת יהושע למנהיג היתה על פי ה', אולם היא עוררה השתאות לא מועטת. היה זה דור דעה. היו בהם שרי עשרות, שרי חמישים, שרי מאות ושרי אלפים, ראשי השבטים ושבעים הזקנים. אולם דוקא יהושע בן נון הצנוע, משרת משה נבחר מכולם! אכן יש לתמוה במה זכה יהושע? אולם לא רק אנו שואלים זאת, גם באותו דור תמהו על כך, כמובא בגמרא (בבא בתרא עה.): שאמרו הזקנים באותו הדור: "פני משה פני חמה, פני יהושע כפני לבנה, אוי לאותה בושה, אוי לאותה כלימה". (ועיין שם פירוש הרשב"ם) פירוש, לשמש קיים אור עצמי, שכן היא מקור האור. ולה נדמה משה רבינו, שהיה איש האלקים, וקודם שנולד כבר נבחר להיות מנהיג והשפיע לכולם. אולם פני יהושע כפני לבנה. לירח אין אור עצמי, שכן היא מקבלת את אורה מהשמש, על כך הצטערו הזקנים שבאותו דור ואמרו: מדוע אנו לא היינו כיהושע? מדוע לא קלטנו אנו את אור החמה, אורו של משה כמו יהושע? ועל כך ניתנו נתנו כמה סיבות. במדרש מובא (במדבר רבה פרשה כא, יד): שביהושע נתקיים הכתוב: (משלי כז, יח): "נוצר תאנה יאכל פריה". יהושע סימל את ההתמדה, את הנחישות ואת הדבקות במטרה. דוגמא לכך, כאשר עלה משה רבינו למרום לקבל את התורה, עזב יהושע בן נון את מחנה ישראל והתקרב אל ההר, עד הגבול שהותר לו להתקרב, ונשאר שם, מצפה לירידתו של משה ארבעים יום וארבעים לילה. ולכאורה, מדוע מחכה יהושע על צלע ההר? הרי הוא יודע שמשה יחזור רק עוד ארבעים יום? שיחזור למחנה ויחכה לו שם, מה היתה מטרתו בכך שחיכה לו דוקא בהר? אלא מטרתו היתה להיות הראשון שיראה את משה בירידתו מן ההר, כדי שיוכל מיד ברדתו מן ההר להתלוות אליו ולא להפסיד רגע מהזמן מלהיות עם משה, אולי ישמע מפיו עוד מוסר, עוד דבר תורה. כה גדול היה צימאונו של יהושע לדברי תורה. היה זה שימוש תלמידי חכמים ללא ליאות ובדבקות, עד שהגיע אל הפסגה. ומה עם אוכל? בגמרא מובא (יומא עו. –רש"י): כשראה הקב"ה את מסירות נפשו של יהושע למשה רבו, הוריד לו 'מן' במיוחד עד למקום שבו חיכה לרבו, ועליו נאמר "לחם אבירים אכל איש". דבר נוסף, מדוע זכה יהושע להיות מנהיג במקום משה? במדרש (לעיל) מובא: בגלל שנהג בחייו של משה כמשרת ("ויהושע בן נון משרת משה"), והיה מסדר את הספסלים בבית-המדרש, ופורס את המחצלאות, ולכן נתקיים בו: "נוצר תאנה יאכל פריה". הנה הזקנים באותו דור, היו כנראה מתביישים לעשות שימוש תלמידי חכמים כפי שעשה יהושע, אולם עכשיו משראו שדוקא בזכות זה נעשה יהושע למנהיגם של ישראל, ופניו מאירים כפני לבנה, אמרו: "אוי לה לאותה בושה ואוי לה לאותה כלימה!" – אוי לבושה זו אשר התביישנו אז לסדר את הספסלים בבית-המדרש. כי אותה בושה, גרמה לנו עכשיו שנהיה תלמידיו של יהושע הצעיר מאיתנו. (עפ"י מעיינה של תורה) הנה לסיכום הדברים: יהושע זכה להיות מנהיג, ככיון שעשה מה שידע לעשות ללא חשבונות! הוא מסר את נפשו בשביל כבוד התורה. ולכן אף על פי שבדורו היו אנשים יותר מוכשרים וחכמים יותר, בכל זאת הקב"ה בחר דוקא בו להיות המנהיג שינהיג את כל עם ישראל, כולל זקנים וצעירים כאחד, אף על פי שבאותו רגע הוא לא היה מוכשר לכך מצד יכולותיו ואישיותו, בכל זאת כשראה הקב"ה את מסירות נפשו לתורה בהצנע לכת ובענווה גמורה, הוא צוה למשה ואמר לו "ונתת מהודך עליו", ובאותו רגע קיבל יהושע את כוחותיו והודו של משה, ובכך נהיה מוכשר להיות מנהיג דגול כרבו. זהו תפקידנו בעולם לעשות מה שניתן לעשות! בשמיים לא ישאלו למה לא היינו כמשה רבינו! ולא יתבעו מאיתנו לעשות, מה שאיננו יכולים לעשות! אלא הדרישה מאיתנו להיות אנחנו ולעשות מה שביכולתנו, ואחד המרבה ואחד הממעיט, ובלבד שיכוון את ליבו לאביו שבשמיים. בנות צלפחד ראו ערך מורחב: בנות צלפחד 300px|thumb|ימין|בנות צלופחד The Daughters of Zelophehad. Caption: "The women are kneeling down before Moses. They are asking him for something. They are the daughters of Zelophehad. Their father is dead. They have no brothers. They are asking for a share of the land promised to the men of the Israelites. Moses will give it to them." Illustration from the 1897 Bible Pictures and What They Teach Us: Containing 400 Illustrations from the Old and New Testaments: With brief descriptions by Charles Foster 1897 בנות צְלָפְחָד הן מַחְלָה, נֹעָה, חָגְלָה, מִלְכָּה ותִרְצָה "בשנת הארבעים, אחר שמת אהרן" (רש"י) פנו אל משה רבינו, בבקשה המובאת בפרשת פנחס - ספר במדבר כ"ז, א'- י"א לקבל נחלה בין נחלות שבטי ישראל, למרות שאין הן זכאיות לרשת את אביהן שמת במסעות בני ישראל במדבר סיני ולא היה לו בנים זכרים. האמור במקרא מהווה בסיס לדיון בדיני ירושה בבבא בתרא פרק ח: יש הנוחלים|מסכת: יש נוחלים. בנות טענו שאביהן לא היה ב"עדת קורח", ואין ליטול מהן את זכותן לנחלה בארץ ישראל. והתשובה שהתקבלה מהקב"ה הייתה :"כֵּן, בְּנוֹת צְלָפְחָד דֹּבְרֹת--נָתֹן תִּתֵּן לָהֶם אֲחֻזַּת נַחֲלָה, בְּתוֹךְ אֲחֵי אֲבִיהֶם; וְהַעֲבַרְתָּ אֶת-נַחֲלַת אֲבִיהֶן, לָהֶן" שם בהמשך הדברים, בטרם תבוצע החלוקה לנחלות שבטי ישראל שם,ל"ו, א'-י"ב - בני משפחתן משבט מנשה העלו בעיה נוספת, אם יינשאו לבני שבט אחר, הרי בבוא היום תעבור נחלתן אל ילדיהן, לנחלת שבט אחר. הפתרון שנמצא היה כי בנות צלפחד - "למשפחת מטה אביהם תהיינה לנשים" שם, ל"ו, ו'. רש" מפרט יותר בביאור לד"ה :כן בנות צלפחד דברת - יפה תבעו. אשרי אדם שהקב"ה מודה לדבריו. על זה שהפועל "נתן" חזר פעמיים:נתן תתן - שני חלקים, חלק אביהן, שהיה מיוצאי מצרים, וחלקו עם אחיו בנכסי חפר: והעברת - לשון עברה הוא במי שאינו מניח בן ליורשו. יחד עם זאת, כתב רש"י:"על שם שהבת מעברת נחלה משבט לשבט שבנה ובעלה יורשין אותה. שלא תיסוב נחלה לא נצטווה אלא לאותו הדור בלבד וכן והעברתם את נחלתו לבתו, בכולן הוא אומר ונתתם, ובבת הוא אומר והעברתם. בנות צלפחד נישאו לקרובי משפחתן המצוינים בבקשתן לנחלה: " בְּתוֹךְ אֲחֵי אָבִינוּ " כז:ד, כפי שנאמר בפרשת מסעי: " וַתִּהְיֶינָה... לִבְנֵי דֹדֵיהֶן לְנָשִׁים " לו:יא. בשני מקומות בגמרא בבא בתרא קיט-קכ; תענית ל ע"ב נזכרת הלכת בנות צלפחד. בשניהם נעשה ביטולו של סייג הנישואין (שהוטל על בנות יורשות שלא להינשא לבני שבטים אחרים) עילה לשמחה לדורות של כל עם ישראל, שמחה שנחוגה בט"ו באב. ה"משך חכמה" מבאר זאת במ' לו:א: נראה דהיו מבינים דדבר זה לא יתכן להיות לעולם, דנמצא יהיו בני ישראל חלוקין זה מזה ולא קשורים ואגודים זה בזה, הגורם הריסה גדולה לקיום האומה והתפתחותה. בכל מקרה נותר העיקרון:"וְאִם-אֵין אַחִים, לְאָבִיו--וּנְתַתֶּם אֶת-נַחֲלָתוֹ לִשְׁאֵרוֹ הַקָּרֹב אֵלָיו מִמִּשְׁפַּחְתּוֹ, וְיָרַשׁ אֹתָהּ שם, י"א "ואין משפחה קרויה אלא משפחת האב" קרבן התמיד הרב דב כהן מישיבת שדמות מחולה דן בנושא:[http://www.yeshadmot.org.il/shiurContent.asp?shiurNo=220 "את הכבש האחד תעשה בבקר ואת הכבש השני תעשה בין הערבים" וככתב: מפורסמים הם דברי המדרש בתורת כהנים (ויקרא י"ט) "ואהבת לרעך כמוך רבי עקיבא אומר זה כלל גדול בתורה. בן עזאי אומר זה ספר תולדות אדם זה כלל גדול מזה". אך המהר"ל (נתיבות עולם נתיב אהבת ריע פרק א) מביא: "...בחבור עין יעקב בהקדמת הכותב שמצא בחבור מדרש אחד וזה לשונו: בן זומא אומר מצינו פסוק כולל יותר והוא שמע ישראל וגו'. בן ננס אומר מצינו פסוק כולל יותר והוא ואהבת לרעך כמוך. שמעון בן פזי אומר מצינו פסוק כולל יותר והוא את הכבש האחד תעשה בבוקר וגו'. עמד ר' פלוני על רגליו ואמר הלכה כבן פזי דכתיב ככל אשר אני מראה אותך את תבנית המשכן וגו'." כוונת שמעון בן פזי הינה כמובן לפסוק בפרשתנו העוסק בקרבן התמיד ואומר (במדבר פרק כח פס' ד): אֶת הַכֶּבֶשׂ אֶחָד תַּעֲשֶׂה בַבֹּקֶר וְאֵת הַכֶּבֶשׂ הַשֵּׁנִי תַּעֲשֶׂה בֵּין הָעַרְבָּיִם: מה כל כך מיוחד בפסוק זה, עד כדי כך שהמדרש מכריע כדעה זו ומסיק שפסוק זה כולל יותר מאותם פסוקים שהובאו ע"י התנאים האחרים ("שמע ישראל" או "ואהבת לרעך כמוך")? המהר"ל (שם, לאחר שדן בדעות שאר התנאים) כותב:"ומה שאמר בן פזי את הכבש האחד תעשה בבקר הוא כלל גדול בתורה יותר, רצה לומר מה שהאדם עובד הש"י בתמידות הגמור והוא עבדו, וכמו שהעבד לא סר עבודתו מן אדון שלו רק הוא עובדו תמידי, ולכך אמר את הכבש האחד תעשה בבוקר וגו' שזה נאמר על קרבן תמיד שחר וערב דבר זה הכלל בתורה, שתכלית המכוון שיהיה האדם עבד להקב"ה וכל שאר התורה פירושא שע"י המצות הוא עובד את בוראו לגמרי."מהר"ל בדבריו מדגיש את עניין התמידות "עובד הש"י בתמידות הגמור", "וכמו שהעבד... עובדו תמידי", ובעקבות זאת "וכל שאר התורה פירושא שע"י המצות הוא עובד את בוראו לגמרי." ניתן להבין שהדגשת התמיד היא כאן במובן של הזמן שאיננו מפסיק, ומתוך כך מודגש היותנו עבדי ד'. ניתן גם להבין זאת כסימפטום לקשר שלא מתנתק וכפי שמנסח הרמב"ם בסוף הלכות איסורי ביאה "...גדולה מכל זאת אמרו יפנה עצמו ומחשבתו לדברי תורה וירחיב דעתו בחכמה שאין מחשבת עריות מתגברת אלא בלב פנוי מן החכמה, ובחכמה הוא אומר (משלי ה, יט) אילת אהבים ויעלת חן דדיה ירווך בכל עת באהבתה תשגה תמיד." לקריאת המאמר כולו הקש בקישור לעיל על אפיונו המיוחד של קרבן התמיד כתב הרב בנימין לאו בעיתון הארץ על הנושא העצמה שבשגרה ברוכה - על קרבן התמיד. "אולם יש מדרש, שנשתמר רק בזיכרונו של ר' יעקב בן חביב, בעל הפירוש לאגדות חז"ל "עין יעקב". הוא כותב שיש עוד דעה של חכם ושמו שמעון בן פזי, ועל פיה פסוק אחד כולל יותר מכולם: "את הכבש אחד תעשה בבקר ואת הכבש האחד תעשה בין הערבים" (במדבר כח, ד). כמה מוזר! הפסוק הזה, שמקורו בפרשת השבוע שלנו, עוסק בהוראות מדויקות להקרבת קורבן "תמיד". מתוך רשימת כל הקורבנות זה הקורבן הכי סטנדרטי, שלא לומר הכי משעמם: כל יום מימות השנה צריכים כוהני המקדש להביא למזבח כבש בבוקר וכבש לפנות ערב. זה הדבר השגרתי ביותר, והוא כמעט חסר צבע. הוא ציין את ייחודו:"קורבן ה"תמיד" מיוחד בכמה דברים משאר הקורבנות. הדבר המאפיין אותו בעיקר הוא דרך הקנייה שלו. כידוע, בעלי החיים שהיו מוקרבים בבית המקדש עלו הון עתק. הדרך הנוחה ביותר לממן את ההוצאות הקבועות של המפעל הענק הזה - הכולל אחזקת כוהנים, מימון שוטף ואחזקה - היתה לגייס תרומות של נדבנים, והרי אלה לא חסרו כלל. כל בעל הון היה שמח לתת חלק באחזקת המקדש ובהפעלתו. כספי הנדבנים שימשו לכל פעילות המקדש כמעט. את ההוצאות של קורבן התמיד - כבש אחד בבוקר ואחד בין הערביים - מימנו מכספי הקופה המרכזית של המקדש, שהכילה את כספי הציבור. המס השנתי נגבה באופן אחיד, ללא שום הנחות וללא שום קבלת תרומות: "העשיר לא ירבה והדל לא ימעיט". הקורבן שהיה מוקרב פעמיים ביום לא היה שייך לנדבנים אלא לכלל הציבור. זו היתה מעין מלחמה של החכמים נגד מדיניות ההפרטה של המקדש. היה פיתוי גדול למכור את כל זכויות המקדש לבעלי הון שישלטו במקדש. אולם החכמים ניטרלו את ההשתלטות הזאת באמצעות חקיקה המגבילה את גבולות החופש של הנדבנים. קורבן מוסף קורבן מוסף הוא קורבן שהיה מוקרב בבית המקדש ולפני כן במשכן בזמנים מיוחדים, כגון: שבת, ראש חודש, שלושת הרגלים, ראש השנה ויום הכיפורים. המקור לקורבנות אלו נמצא בספר במדבר פרשת פנחס המתארים את הקורבנות שמוקרבים מדי יום (קורבן התמיד) לאחר מכן מפורטים בזה אחר זה הקורבנות הנוספים לימים המיוחדים (ומכאן השם "קרבן מוסף" שכן קורבן התמיד היה מוקרב בכל יום מימי השנה ללא קשר למועד). קורבן המוסף הוא קורבן ציבור שנקנה מכספי מחצית השקל שנאספים פעם בשנה בחודש אדר. *מוסף שבת - שני כבשים לעולה. *מוסף ראש חודש - שני פרים, איל אחד ושבעה כבשים, כולם לעולה. בנוסף, מקריבים שעיר לחטאת. *מוסף פסח - בכל יום משבעת ימי החג מקריבים: שני פרים, איל אחד ושבעה כבשים, כולם לעולה. בנוסף מקריבים שעיר לחטאת. *מוסף שבועות - שני פרים, איל אחד ושבעה כבשים, כולם לעולה. בנוסף, מקריבים שעיר לחטאת. *מוסף ראש השנה - פר, איל ושבעה כבשים, כולם לעולה. בנוסף, מקריבים שעיר לחטאת. *מוסף יום הכיפורים - פר, איל ושבעה כבשים, כולם לעולה. בנוסף, מקריבים שעיר לחטאת. *מוסף חג סוכות - בכל יום משבעת ימי החג מקריבים: שני אילים, ארבעה עשר כבשים, כולם לעולה. ביום הראשון של החג מקריבים שלשה עשר פרים לעולה, ובכל יום אחריו מפחיתים פר אחד, עד שביום השביעי מקריבים שבעה פרים, וסך הכול בשבעת ימי החג מקריבים שבעים פרים. בנוסף, מקריבים שעיר לחטאת. *מוסף שמיני עצרת - פר, איל ושבעה כבשים, כולם לעולה. בנוסף, מקריבים שעיר לחטאת. תפילת מוסף אף היא נתקנה כנגד קורבן מוסף הקרב בבית המקדש. המקור: הקורבנות כמאפיינים את החגים הרב דב בערל וויין כתב על הקורבנות כמאפיינים את החגים באתר ישיבת בית אל התיאור של קורבנות החובה בבית המקדש בחגים תופס מקום נכבד בפרשת השבוע. בשאלת המשמעות הכוללת של הקרבת קורבנות דנתי כמה פעמים בעבר במאמרי פרשת השבוע, אך כעת אני מבקש לעסוק בייחודיות של הקורבנות המוגדרים שמאפיינים את החגים. למשל, הקורבנות שמקריבים בשבעת הימים של חג הסוכות שונים בכל יום מימי החג. מה שאין כן לגבי הקורבנות שנצטווינו להקריב בששת הימים האחרונים של פסח, שכולם זהים. להבדל הזה יש השלכות הלכתיות על ברכת ההפטרה שאומרים בשבת של חול המועד. בסוכות, בגלל העובדה שהעלו קורבן שונה בכל יום, הברכה היא ברכת חג ולא רק ברכת שבת. בשבת חול המועד של פסח, הברכה היא ברכת שבת בלבד. חוץ מההשלכות ההלכתיות שתוארו להלן, יש כאן גם מסר ותובנה כלליים יותר. בחג פסח, שמייצג גאולה חד-פעמית משעבוד מצרים, אירוע גדול אך בעצם יחיד במינו, חוזרים על אותו הקורבן בכל ששת הימים של החג. חג סוכות מייצג את ההגנה האלוקית על עם ישראל ועל כל יהודי ויהודי, אירוע יומיומי שמתחדש בכל יום בנסיבות שונות בחיים מזמנים, ולכן זאת נחשבת גאולה חדשה בכל יום. מכאן נובע ההבדל בקורבנות שמעלים על המזבח בבית המקדש בכל יום מימי חג הסוכות. גם תיאור קורבנות החג על המזבח בחג השבועות חשוב. התורה שם מתארת את חג השבועות כיום הביכורים, הפירות הראשונים של השנה החקלאית. נאמר גם שהמנחה החדשה, מנחת שתי הלחם, תהיה חלק מהמנחה באותו היום. על אף שכל החגים סובבים סביב הטבע והשנה החקלאית בארץ ישראל - פסח הוא חג האביב ומנחת העומר מסמלת את הקציר של תבואת חיטת החורף, וחג סוכות מייצג את חג עונת האסיף - דווקא המנחות של חג השבועות שזורות ושלובות עם הטבע ועבודת האדמה יותר מכול. אנחנו מכירים את שבועות כחג מתן התורה בהר הסיני לעם היהודי. התורה לא מזכירה את מתן התורה באופן ישיר בהקשר של חג השבועות אלא מתרכזת בברכות החקלאיות, בשפע של הטבע והאדמה. מן העובדה שהתורה בחרה שלא לעסוק בהיבט של מתן התורה בחג השבועות אנחנו למדים שהתורה טבעית וחיונית לנו כמו עונות השנה ויבול האדמה. התורה היא באמת ובתמים חיינו ואורך ימינו, ולכן היא חלק בלתי נפרד מהטבע עצמו ומפלאי הטבע שחג השבועות בא לציין. אולי לזה התכוונו חז"ל כשאמרו שהעולם כולו נברא בדמות התורה. הקרבנות שהחלו רק עם הכניסה לארץ הרמב"ן הבחין בין הקרבנות, בין אלו שהוקרבו במדבר סיני לבין אלו שהוחל להקריבם בארץ כנען והוא למד זאת מהפסוקים הבאים: "וטעם צו את בני ישראל ואמרת אליהם את קרבני לחמי - כי אחרי שאמר לאלה תחלק הארץ, ציווה להשלים תורת הקורבנות שיעשו כן בארץ. כי במדבר לא הקריבו המוספים כמו שהזכרתי בסדר אמור אל הכוהנים (ויקרא כג ב), וכן לא נתחייבו בנסכים במדבר כמו שפירשתי בסדר שלח לך (לעיל טו ב), ועכשיו חייב באי הארץ לעשות שם הכל, התמידין והמוספין ומנחתם ונסכיהם. ואע"פ שלא פירש כאן "כי תבאו אל הארץ", כבר הזכירו בפרשת הנסכים (שם), ורמז אליו בפרשה הראשונה במועדות (ויקרא כג י). והחל כאן מן התמיד, ואע"פ שנזכר בפרשת ואתה תצווה (שמות כט לח): החזירו להיות הכל סדור בפרשה אחת. פירוש רמבן ספר במדבר כ"ח, ב' על המוספים - ובבספר ויקרא (לעיל) כתב:"'אבל לא האריך לבאר המוספים, שלא רצה שינהגו להם במדבר', ואחרי שמנה באי הארץ בחומש הפקודים וציוה לאלה תחלק הארץ (במדבר כו נג): ביאר המוספים כולם בפרשת פינחס שיעשו אותם בארץ מיד ולדורות. ועל כן אמר ביום הכיפורים (לעיל טז לד): ויעש כאשר ציווה ה' את משה, שעשה כן במדבר. שם, כ"ג,ב'ן על הנסכים - ובספר במדבר (לעיל) :"והנה ציווה בנסכים בארץ בעשותם עולות וזבחים, כי במדבר לא נתחייבו בנסכים לבד בתמיד שנאמר בו (שמות כט מ): ונסך רביעית ההין יין לכבש האחד, כי שם נאמר (שם פסוק מב): פתח אהל מועד לפני ה' אשר איוועד לכם שמה לדבר אליך שם, וכן הנשיאים בחנוכה שלהם לא הביאו נסכים. פירוש רמבן, במדבר, ט"ו'ב' מה לך פה אליהו הרב מוטי אלון דרש על ההפטרה בשנת תש"ס מה לך פה אליהו - ההפטרה של פרשת פנחס עוסקת באליהו הנביא, הדמות המופלאה הזאת שעטופה מסתורין בעולם הזה ולעתיד לבוא. ההפטרה היא סיפור אליהו הנביא, והייתי אומר - ופרישתו או הפרשתו מנבואתו. שני מעמדים גדולים גדולים אנחנו מכירים אצל אליהו הנביא. * המעמד הראשון הוא מעמד הר הכרמל, שזה המעמד שבו אליהו הנביא עומד ואומר לעם "עד מתי אתם פוסחים על שני הסעיפים", אם ה' הוא האלוהים לכו אחריו, אם הבעל תלכו אחריו, אבל המשחק הזה לא יכול להימשך. המעמד הזה, מעמד הר הכרמל הוא לא הנושא של ההפטרה שלנו. מעמד הר הכרמל מסתיים בחזון הגדול האדיר הזה של אליהו הנביא העומד יחד עם נביאי הבעל מעל הר הכרמל. אלה נביאי הבעל שאיזבל, איזבל אשת אחאב, שבימיו מנבא אליהו, שאיזבל מפתחת ומטפחת תחתיה. שם במעמד הר הכרמל עומדים אליהו מול כל נביאי הבעל, והוא אומר להם שתרד אש מן השמים ותאכל את העולה והחלבים שאתם מקריבים. יש שם מעמד אדיר שבסופו של דבר קידוש ה' גדול לכאורה, ולא לכאורה אלא ודאי. אש יורדת מן השמים, אליהו מתפלל "ענני ה' ענני ותרד אש מן השמים". העם מתפרץ בהתפרצות גדולה וזועק את הזעקה, שאצלנו היא חתימתו של יום הכיפורים, "ה' הוא האלוהים", "ה' הוא האלוהים". # הפלא הוא שמיד אחר-כך מגיע המעמד השני, והמעמד השני הגדול בימיו של אליהו עם אליהו הוא מעמד הר חורב. לא זה שהיה אצל משה רבינו בהר חורב אלא מעמד הר חורב של אליהו הנביא. אגב, בכלל הדמיון בין אליהו למשה הוא גדול מאוד, אנחנו נראה אותו עוד מעט בהמשך. אלא שבמעמד הזה כל האווירה משתנה, וההפטרה שלנו היא בעצם סיפור מה שקרה בהר חורב עם אליהו הנביא. איך היא מחוברת לפרשת פנחס. האם היא קשורה לסופו של ספר במדבר בכלל כמו שראינו בכל ההפטרות את הקשר לתקופה ולמדבר ולשנים של המדבר? איך היא מתחברת אלינו? לכל זה אני מבקש להיכנס מתוך פרשת אליהו, מתוך המקור, מקור מספר 1, שהוא ההפטרה על כל פסוקיה מההתחלה עד הסוף. פרק י"ט שהיה הפסוק החותם את פרק י"ח ומיד אחריו כל פרק י"ט של ספר מלכים א'. והרב סיכם:"ההפטרה של פרשת פנחס היא ההפטרה של אליהו שפורש בעקבות פרק ההצלחה הגדול ביותר בהיסטוריה הנבואית. כי ירדה אש מהשמים, אבל התהליך הפנימי הזה לא עבר את האדם, וכשהתהליך הזה לא עבר את האדם אי אפשר להמשיך. זאת הייתה הסיבה שמשה לא נכנס לארץ, וזאת הסיבה שאליהו מתחנן "יפקוד ה' אלוקי הרוחות" מישהו במקומי. אז הוא מוצא את אלישע. מה עושה אלישע? חורש. אתם מבינים מה זה לחרוש? לחרוש זה לעבור את כל תהליך כולו. במי הוא חורש? בשניים-עשר צמדים. איפה הוא נמצא במחרשה? "והוא בשניים-העשר". וכשהוא אוכל המאכל האלוקי של איש האלוקים.... אגב, האחרון שאכל היה אליהו את הצפחת ואת עוגת הרצפים, אבל הוא לא חילק את שיריים לאף אחד, כי לא היה אף אחד, כי הוא היה לבד במערה. עכשיו אלישע אוכל, ונותן לעם ויאכל. אליהו עולה השמימה, ומה קורה לו משם ואילך? משם ואילך הנביא היחיד שעולה השמימה הוא יבוא אלינו בכסא של אליהו לכל ברית וברית, ויברר האם עזבו את בריתך, או אף פעם לא עזבו את בריתך? הוא יורד אלינו כבר אלפי שנים לכל ברית בכסא של אליהו כדי לראות שמצווה שמסרו עליה את הנפש ישראל ממשיכים לעשות אותה, לא עזבו את בריתך. במוצאי שבת כשאנחנו שרים את שיריו של אלינו, אנחנו מזכירים אותו כי הוא מונה את זכויותיהם של ישראל. יהיה לו תפקיד אחד לאליהו, שיבוא יום לפני הגאולה הגדולה. הוא יצטרך תמיד להשיב לב אבות על בנים ולב בנים על אבותם. אם יש עלי אדמות תיאור של תהליך חינוכי של התקרבות, זה להשיב לבבות של דור אל דור, אבל לא רק של בנים אל האבות אלא גם של אבות אל הבנים. פרשת אליהו היא ההפטרה האחרונה ממש של ספר במדבר. היא גם ההפטרה של החלק האחרון של במדבר ממי מריבה, שממנה מגיעים לפרשיות של שלושת השבועות, של שבועות הנחמה, של התהליך שעובר עם ישראל כולו, תהליך של גלות, של גאולה, של חרישה עד לתשובה עד לבראשית הערות שוליים קטגוריה:ספר במדבר קטגוריה:פרשת פנחס